


Change

by FurFurKanga



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurFurKanga/pseuds/FurFurKanga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee was glad for change, but sometimes, Ty Lee was gladder that some things never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

Everything changes with time. It is a well-known fact. Places change; Ty Lee remembers how she had wailed, to Azula's displeasure, when she had discovered the closure of her favourite confectionery store. Her parents had tried to console her, showering her with many different kinds of popular sweets, but had given up quickly when the child continued to bawl.

Azula herself had tried to console Ty Lee as well, but her particular brand of consolation involved scolding and belittling Ty Lee which, obviously, did not help. Though, thinking back, Ty Lee guessed it could not have been helped since consolation was never Azula's forte.

Ty Lee's unhappiness had continued the rest of the week; a constant sobbing could be heard echoing through the halls of her mansion now and then. It was during one of those periods that Azula paid an unexpected house visit and, without consent, dragged Ty Lee, tears and all, out to the street.

Moments later had Ty Lee in the middle of a familiar street with Azula thrusting a finger towards the building before them. "There!" She said in a huff, before crossing her arms, as if it explained everything.

True to her word, it did. Before them was the shop that Ty Lee had been dying to see the whole week. _Is that...?_ Ty Lee's eyes squinted at the lady waving to her from inside. It was the same nice old lady Ty Lee greeted every time she entered the shop.

Ty Lee turned to regard Azula who, with arms still crossed, glared at the curious passers-by, intent on keeping her eyes away from Ty Lee.

"Thank you!" Ty Lee cried, giving Azula a quick hug and peck on the cheek before bounding off to greet the shopkeeper.

Ty Lee had asked, afterwards, whether Azula had a hand in the reopening of the shop. The girl in question vehemently denied it, seemingly insulted by the suggestion. Ty Lee knew better; she was certain that Azula was involved in it, probably even had to pull quite a few strings since, as Azula put it, she 'would never abuse her authority for personal issues'.

That was not the only change that occurred in Ty Lee's life. People change as well. Ty Lee, herself, now ties up her hair in a bun, customary for married women, instead of a braid like she used to in her young years.

Azula has changed too, the most significant of which occurred after her crowning as Fire Lord. She is no longer in the frontlines during war, instead staying in the palace. Many believed this was under the advisement of the generals who feared for the Fire Lord's safety should she take an active role in the war.

Ty Lee had laughed when Azula recounted the event because it was a wonder why anyone would worry when the Fire Lord is a firebending prodigy. The reason Azula stayed in the palace was because she had other pressing duties to attend to besides the war. Running a nation cannot be easy, even for a firebending prodigy, as if the constant black aura that surrounds Azula is not telling enough.

However, throughout these years, there was one thing that didn't change; the fact that Azula spends her early mornings honing her firebending skills. Many wonder why she still even bothered after all these years. Being the perfectionist that she is, Azula had mastered the art of firebending many years ago. Some believed it was to keep herself in shape, now that she is no longer on the warfront, she does not have many opportunities to use her skills. Others believed it was her way to relieve stress and prepare for the coming day.

Those reasons, though were true, were also the furthest away from the _real_ reason, one which only Ty Lee personally knew.

Perched atop a beam and hidden from view, Ty Lee watched her lover go through the different firebending katas. She has seen these forms so many times she could probably perform them herself, albeit without the firebending. Instead she counts in her head the way she knows Azula does when she practices.

 _One._ Right Punch. _Two._ Left punch. _Three._ Roundhouse kick. _Four._ Uppercut. _Five..._ Flying kick... _There!_

Ty Lee propelled herself forward from the beam towards Azula; two fingers outstretched towards the Fire Lord's neck. At the last possible second, Ty Lee watched as Azula twisted out of range.

"Running out of moves, Ty Lee? You used this one ten days ago!"

Ty Lee's eyes widened momentarily in surprise that Azula remembered, but then she corrected herself because she knew that Azula remembered because she _cares._

Ty Lee decided not to open her mouth to retort, but instead answer with another series of paralyzing jabs towards the firebender, all of which were narrowly evaded.

To Ty Lee, their sparing was like a beautifully choreographed dance; Azula trusted Ty Lee to evade all her attacks, as was the same with Ty Lee herself. Their trust in each other allowed such engaging duels, of which the firebender could never have with any other. Yet, any passing spectator would have commented it as a deadly duel, as they could never associate the word trust with the firebender. _Oh, how wrong they can be..._

The sunlight slowly filtering into the dojo was what brought Ty Lee back from her thoughts. It was soon time to end this duel as Azula had many duties to handle as the Fire Lord. Ty Lee would not mind letting Azula leave early if it meant she could spend some time _alone_ with the firebender at night before they both retire for bed. But first...

Ty Lee swiftly did a leg sweep and was not surprised when it collided with Azula's limbs. It was the only attack that Azula did not dodge, even though she used the same one everyday.

Azula landed on her back with an undignified 'Oof!' and Ty Lee wasted no time in trapping the firebender beneath her, putting her weight on Azula's abdomen with legs on either side of her hips and hands locked above her head with Ty Lee's own.

"And I wonder why people call me the prodigy, as you're the one who clearly has me on my back every morning."

"It's obviously because I don't firebend, Azula, since you're the _firebending_ prodigy."

Azula raised her eyebrow in amusement. She clearly had not been expecting such a witty retort, "Ah.. so you do have brains, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee gave her the most wounded look she could muster, "I'm hurt, 'Zula!"

"I apologize, my lady," Azula chuckled, but continued when she saw Ty Lee's pout, "What can I do so that you may forgive me?"

"You know what I want," Ty Lee mumbled, her face bright red.

"No, I do not, Ty Lee. You would have to enlighten me with words," Azula smirked, "or perhaps, in _other_ manners."

Ty Lee took the invitation for what it was and wrapped her arms around the Azula's neck before pressing her lips against the firebender. She felt Azula respond by deepening the kiss and wrapping her own arms around the acrobat's waist. It was a while before they both parted.

"Good morning, Ty Lee."

"Morning, 'Zula!"

Those were the only words they exchanged before they shared another kiss.

Ty Lee was glad for change, but sometimes, Ty Lee was gladder that some things never change.


End file.
